Summer Vacation
by Silli-zicuni
Summary: On hold! Sorry! RE-WRITING! It's summer! Sora and Riku are in love, Roxas is a horny lil' bastard who hooks up with Axel, Cloud and Leon are having 'fun' at the wrong places at wrong times, and so much more! RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, etc Yaoi, shoujo-ai SMUT!
1. 1st Day Of Summer

**AN: **This FanFic was the 1st I started writing… A long time ago… Hehe… It's kind of retarded, but I find it slightly entertaining, so I hope you will too!! And it has NO plot what so ever… I've just got a bunch of entertaining stuff figured out… This is what I would call a plotless-stupid-but-funny-fic!!  
I want to dedicate it to (drums): Riku-stalker! Her story 'Destined Meeting' has inspired me a lot while writing this!! She's a wonderful friend and a great author!!!  
**Category:** Romance/Humor  
**Pairing:** Sora x Riku, Axel x Roxas  
**Side:** Tidus x Selphie, Cloud x Leon, Zexion x Demyx, and more to come in later chapters. This is a multi-pairing fic! Of course there will only be pairings that I like!!  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But when I take over the world I will. And THEN all Yaoi fan-girls will be happy as hell! And I'll kill Kairi!  
**Warning: **Yaoi (boy x boy love), and du-uh… It's ME we're talking about, so there will be Limes/Lemons in later chapters. Probably some mild language too…  
Some major OOC-ness and beware of character-bashing (Mostly Kairi)  
Beware of Sora daydreaming of Riku's ass for the n-th time…

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 1:  
**All eyes were fixed on the clock. The closer it got to 1p.m. the slower time seemed to pass. Not only was it Friday, but the last day of school before the summer vacation. As the clock started ticking on the last minute, every one of the students in the room started to get excited. The old woman in front of the classroom cleared her throat in order to get them to settle down. The students shut up and watched the last seconds tick away in silence before it reached the '12' and a bell chimed, breaking the silence. A loud growl of happiness went through the crowd of teens, who were now running out of their classrooms towards two months of freedom.

Sora grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom as fast as anyone else. He walked through the hallways and out the front doors of the school in a quick pace. When he came outside, he started looking for someone in the big crowd of people. He heard someone call his name and turned to spot his silver haired friend at the other side of the ocean of people. Sora could feel his heart skip a beat at the sight of his handsome best friend. He started making his way over to the other teen.

"Hey Riku!" He said as he reached the place Riku was standing "We're finally free!"

Riku smiled at his younger brunet friend "Yeah. Or at least for the next two months we are."

"Hey you guys" they could hear someone shout from behind them. Sora and Riku turned to see a blonde boy come running towards where they were standing.

"Hey Tidus" Sora greeted him with a smile. Tidus grinned widely at his two friends.

"You guys wanna go to the beach?" he beamed happily.

"Sorry Tid… Sora and I already have plans…" Riku said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh… Okay… I'll go anyway I think… Selphie is going and…" The blonde blushed as he mentioned the bubbly brunet girl.

Sora chuckled at Tidus.

"So how's it going on that front Tid?" He asked Tidus "Have finally told her about your feelings?" Tidus' blush deepened slightly before he answered.

"I'm working on it…" As he finished his sentence, the blonde was tackled to the ground by Sora's twin brother.

"Heeeey! Tidus! I heard something about the beach!! I'm in!" The blonde boy on Tidus' back announced happily.

"Heh… Thanks Roxas" Tidus said to the blond on top of him "Now GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Roxas chuckled and jumped off, and helped the other blonde to his feet.

"Well let's get going! I don't wanna hang around here all day!" Roxas started dragging Tidus with him.

"Oh by the way, Sor, if I were you I would go to Riku's place today… Leon got off work early, and Cloud came over… They're going out at six p.m. or something though…"

Sora smirked at his brother. "Thanks for the warning Rox. See ya later!"

The two blonde boys took off and left Sora and Riku to themselves.

"Guess we should go to your place then" Sora said as he turned to Riku "Unless we wanna walk in on Cloud and Leon having 'fun' in the livingroom or something."

Riku laughed at Sora's statement.

"Good idea." He said before the two of them started walking in the direction of Riku's house.

As they walked, Sora kept casting glances at the boy at his side. Every time Riku moved, smiled or did anything at all, Sora's knees melted into goo. The two teens had known each other since they were little, and they had been best friends for ages. Sora had one small problem though. He was in love with Riku, and didn't dare to tell him. The brunet shook his head to stop thinking about that subject.

"Hey Riku, I heard your sister is going to live here this summer?" Sora said to this friend. Riku smiled at Sora.

"Yeah she is. She said she missed Destiny Islands and really wanted to come back here this summer." Riku answered. His sister was studying in France, and Riku hadn't seen her in a long time.

-

After about 10 more minutes of walking the two teens arrived Riku's house.

"I'm home and Sora's here." Riku called into his house as he opened the front door. They heard a loud girlish squeal from somewhere in the house, and a pretty girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes ran into the room.

"Riiikuuu!" The girl threw her arms around the silver-haired boy.

"You've _grown_, oh my god!! Riku! Look at you! You are tall… And okay I will admit you _do _look good!"

She poked his stomach "Oooh! Muscles! And nice ones too! Riku has been working out" Riku rolled his eyes.

"Ok Naminé, calm down. I'm happy to see you too!" She gave her brother a big smile before throwing her self at Sora with a big hug.

"Soooraaa!" She giggled "Haven't seen you in such a long time! You've changed! Sora! You are so cute!! Oh my god!!"

Naminé was literally bouncing around and squealing happily, and Sora couldn't help the thought that entered his head. _'Girls…'  
_  
The three of them sat down in the livingroom. Naminé looked at her brother with a smirk

"So… My good looking brother…" Riku stuck his tongue out at her. "Have you got a special someone?" At Naminé's question, Riku's face turned bright red.

"Well… I kind of have someone in mind…" He said with a sheepish grin. Sora was fighting to hide his shocked expression. How come he didn't know that Riku had a crush on someone? After all they were best friends! Sora opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by a slightly more excited Naminé.

"Oooh! Who is she? Can I meet her? How long have you liked her? TELL ME!"

Riku shot his sister an annoyed glare "Naminé! Calm down will ya? I'll tell you when and _if_ Iwant to tell!"

The blonde girl put on a small pout "Fine! Be that way!"

She turned to Sora with a huge grin.

"How about you, Sora? Anyone caught your eye?"

The brunet blushed. He couldn't just tell Naminé that he was in love with her brother, and agreed that he had _really _nice muscles… And one hell of a butt as well! Sora snapped out of his little daydream of Riku's ass, and answered Naminé's question.

"Yeah, actually I do like someone!" the brunet said with a smile.

Riku looked at him "Wow Sora, how come you didn't tell me?" Sora just stuck out his tongue at Riku and changed subject.

"So Naminé how was France?" He asked the girl. Naminé smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Pretty boring…" she said with a smirk. Riku suddenly remembered the plans Sora and he had made for the day.

"Oh yeah… Sora and I are going over to the island taking our yearly first-day-of-summer-swim in the freshwater pools over there… You can come with us if you like?" Riku said to his sister. The blonde seemed thoughtful for a second before shaking her head.

"Nah… I want to get unpacked and catch up with some old friends. I can bug you two tomorrow." She smiled at the two boys.

Sora and Riku headed up the stairs to Riku's room to get towels and such. While Riku was searching for the things they were taking with them Sora sat down in an armchair. Looking up Sora noticed Riku was eyeing him, an evil smirk on his lips. The intense stare of Riku's azure eyes made Sora blush slightly.

"What?!" The brunette asked the other teen, starting to get annoyed.

"Tell me Sora…" Riku started in a teasing tone "Who's your crush?"

Sora swallowed and tried not to blush at Riku's question.

"Well?" Riku asked.

"None of your business!" Sora said and threw a pillow at Riku. There was no way he would tell Riku about his feelings. Nu-uh, never! Riku probably wouldn't be around him anymore.

"Fine" Riku said and stopped Sora's train of thought. He scowled at Sora, still that evil smirk crossing his lips "I'll find out soon anyway."

Sora started to get slightly worried.

"Oh yeah? How?" The brunet looked at his friend, who came closer.

"I happen to know that you are terribly… TICKLISH!" Sora let out a scream of horror as Riku threw himself at the brunet, tickling the boy to death.

"Noo… Haha...R-Riku... Ahahaha… n-not...Hahaha...Fair...Ahahah!" Sora managed to get out between his giggles.

"Tell me!" Riku laughed. He couldn't help his curiosity. Sora had a _crush_!

"Noo-Hahahaha." Sora shouted

"Okay then, I give up." Riku said and stopped tickling his friend with a smile. Sora breathed heavily and his face was blushed after all the laughing. His sapphire eyes met Riku's teal ones for a moment, before Sora looked away with a major blush on his face. The brunet stood up from the chair. He grabbed his bag and turned to Riku.

"Let's go!" He smiled to the older boy.

-

Half an hour later Sora and Riku found themselves at the freshwater pools at Paopu Island. To their fortune, there was not a person in sight.

"It's going to be great taking a swim now." Riku smiled and pulled off his t-shirt. Sora couldn't tare his eyes away from the older boy's perfect muscle toned torso.

"Yeah…" Sora said breathlessly, and turned to pull his own shirt off. He heard a loud splash and Sora turned to see Riku's head break the surface, his silver bangs dripping wet.

"Sora! Get your ass over here!" Riku called to the brunet. A moment later Sora jumped out into the water. Above the surface he brushed a couple of cinnamon locks out of his face, just as a huge wall of water came crashing into his face, sent by Riku.

"Argh! Riku!" Sora shouted. He heard his friend laugh loudly.

"You should've seen your face, Sora!"

The brunet frowned and turned away, pouting and pretending to be mad at Riku. He heard motion in the water behind him and figured Riku was swimming towards him.

"Aw, Sora. Don't be mad at me." Riku said with a gentle voice. Sora nearly jumped when he felt one of Riku's arms slide around his waist from behind. Riku closed the distance between them.

"Uhm… Riku?" Sora said, his voice slightly shaking. The silver-haired boy leaned in close and whispered gently in Sora's ear.

"I'm sorry Sora… I just can't hide my feelings for you any longer…" With that Riku turned Sora in his arms and places a tender kiss at the boy's lips. Sora's eyes opened wide in shock, and he pulled away before he realized what was happening. Riku gave Sora, who was blushing rapidly, a concerned look.

"I-I'm so sorry Sora… You have all the right in the world to be disgusted by me, I understand you… I just couldn't h-" Riku was cut off by the younger boy's lips pressing against his own passionately. Oceanic eyes had a look of slight confusion before they closed. Sora let out a small moan as Riku's tongue entered his mouth and explored every inch inside it. Unfortunately no part of the human body functions without oxygen, so after a while they pulled away so they could breathe. Riku gave the still blushing brunet a warm smile.

"Sora?" he asked. The boy met Riku's eyes and nodded.

"Will you… I mean… Do you want to… be my boyfriend?" the older teen stuttered. He turned his face in another direction, his cheeks heating up.

"Riku…" The silver-haired teen turned his face back towards Sora, and was met by a shy smile.

"I-I… Of course I want to!" Sora threw himself in Riku's arms, causing the older to loose his balance and fall backwards in the water.

"Sora, you jerk," Riku laughed when he came back up. The younger boy gave him a cute smile and hugged Riku tight. The older smiled at his boyfriend.

"Well, I think we've had enough water for today don't you agree?" Riku asked the brunet, who nodded.

"Yeah let's go." The two boys left the water and found their towels. As they started walking, Riku slid his arm around Sora's waist and sighed happily.

_'The perfect start of a perfect summer' _he thought.

-

_AN: Yay!! I kind of like this story!! 'Cause it's happy, and I doesn't have a plot, so I can just write a bunch of silliness… My specialty, of course!  
When I write in my notebook… Things appear longer than they are… So I threw two chapters in 'Chapter 1' 'cause if I didn't it would get too short!!  
_

_And now:  
Andi's little spot with a chair on, which she can sit in and say short things: Why don't I get a ROOM in this story??? And I don't even have enough space to ramble about getting to little space to ramble. (That sentence was not meant to be understandable, if anyone wondered)_

_Awesomeness, Silli :) I've read this before in your notebook, but I haven't read the next chapter so you get your ass in gear and transfer it to the goddamn computer and send it to me!!!_

_Everyone go check out my stories, __after you've read Silli's._

Next time:  
Next chapter will be about Tidus and Roxas at the beach, who they meet and such.  
It will also contain an incident with Leon, Cloud, the kitchen, a large amount of whipped cream and a Roxas who will most likely be damaged for life. 

_A popsicle and (muhaha) flowers for reviewers!_


	2. New And Old Friends

**AN:** Chapter two! Woho! This was so much fun to write! Especially the last part… :D And OMFG Wakka's lines are hart to write with all the 'ya' and 'man's in there!! So excuse the crappiness of Wakka's talking people!  
**Category:** Romance/Humor  
**Pairing:** Sora x Riku, Axel x Roxas  
**Side:** Tidus x Selphie, Cloud x Leon, Zexion x Demyx, and more to come in later chapters. This is a multi-pairing fic! I'm going to put in mostly all of my favourite pairings in here!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts! It's so sad! The dream-world of the Yaoi fangirls would be reality if I did own!  
**Warning: **Yaoi (boys coupled with boys) Oh joy :) And there will be Limes/Lemons in this!  
This chapter: Beware of a little incident in the kitchen, and Roxas being evil!

**Chapter 2:  
**"Whoa! Lot's of people." Roxas said. The blonde boy stopped and ruffled his spikey hair.

"Yeah… We'll probably meet a lot of our friends here!" Tidus smiled. Roxas looked at his friend.

"We'll probably meet a lot of people we'd prefer _not_ to meet too…" Tidus sighed at Roxas.

"Jeez Rox, could you stop being so goddamn negative?" Roxas offered his friend a grin.

"Fine! Let's go find your girlfriend then!" Roxas started walking and Tidus followed him quickly.

"She's_not_ my girlfriend, Roxas!" The other blonde just gave Tidus an evil smirk. "Not yet…" Tidus stopped for a moment.

"What do you…? Oh _hell_ no Roxas! Never! Don't you even think about it!" The blonde started to panic when he noticed that Roxas was headed in the direction of a group of girls. One of them looked awfully familiar too. It was Selphie.

"Roxas!" Tidus shouted. The other boy stopped and waited for his friend.

"What?" he said in an innocent tone when Tidus caught up with him.

"I know what you're thinking, Rox, and there's _no_ fucking way you're doing that!"

The spiky-haired blonde looked at his friend.

"What do you mean Tid?" a small smirk brushed over his lips, and he slowly started walking again.

"I'm just going to say hi to Selph and the others…"

Tidus scowled at Roxas and started walking alongside him.

"I swear Roxas! If you tell her _anything_…" He said threatening. Roxas just grinned.

"Fine I won't tell."  
As they approached the girls, Selphie turned and saw them.

"Tidus! Roxas! Hey you guys" she beamed at them.

"Hi Selphie" Roxas greeted her and pushed an elbow into Tidus' ribs.

"H-hi…" He managed to stutter, his face heating up in a blush. Roxas grinned at the others.

"I was just thinking that I'd dump Tid over on you while I take care of some… stuff. He needs to spend some time with you, so maybe he'll finally dare to tell you that he has this major crush on you." The blonde looked over at Tidus, who was glaring daggers at him, and giving him a 'you're-_so_-dead' look. Roxas figured it would be in his best interest to get out of there, _fast_.

"Well, I've got to go. You two got stuff to talk about… So see ya' later!" he smiled to them and walked away. Tidus glared after the blonde, his mouth open in shock. Selphie turned towards him with a big smile.

"I didn't know Tidus…" she said with a smile. The brunette came close to Tidus, and he lost himself in her beautiful, bright green eyes.

"Selphie… I…." Selphie placed her lips against his in a soft kiss. She pulled away and giggled.

"Want to be my boyfriend, Tidus?" she asked. Tidus just grinned sheepishly and nodded.

-

From a safe distance Roxas watched the scene play with a smirk.

"I'm _so_ good!" He said to himself and started walking across the beach in his own thoughts.  
As he was strolling away, thinking of everything and nothing, he was too lost in his own thoughts to hear the voice that was calling his name. Suddenly the blonde was hit in the back with a ball. He jumped around and was greeted by the smiling face of a friend he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Roxas, man! What's up? Long time, no see, ya?" A tanned teen with carrot hair picked up his ball and smirked at the blonde. Roxas beamed.

"Wakka!" He shouted and ran over to his friend to give him a quick hug. "How have you been?" he asked Wakka, who kept smiling.

"Ya know, just the same ol' stuff, man." As they were talking, a couple of guys came walking.

"Hey Wakka! Who's your friend?" A tall redhead guy asked.

"Now that's just plain rude. You should really learn some manners, man! How 'bout an introduction?" a blonde boy with a mullet said. Wakka smiled at the three newcomers.

"Heh… Sorry ya?" he said and gestured towards the guys. "These are my friends from college. They'll be staying here with me this summer, ya." He poked the blonde guy's arm.  
"This fella' is Demyx, and _this_ is his boyfriend Zexy, ya!" He ruffled the lilac hair of a small guy that seemed a bit edgy.

"That's _Zexion_! Stop making fun of my name." said guy snapped at Wakka. Demyx turned to his boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Aaww, _Zexy_ suits you so well!" he said. Zexion rolled his eyes and sighed as Wakka turned to the redhead.

"This guy is A-" he was cut off by mentioned person.

"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel bent down and grabbed Roxas hand before he placed a soft kiss on the boy's knuckles. The blonde blushed rapidly. Wakka sighed.

"Man, you can flirt later, ya! Is Tidus around here somewhere?"

Roxas, who had been lost in the deep emerald colour of Axel's eyes, snapped out of his daze when he realized he was spoken to.

"Uh… eh…I… Huh?" he said and blushed again. Wakka laughed at his blonde friend, and poked Roxas' arm.

"You're weird, ya! I asked if Tidus is around." Roxas put on a fake pout.

"I'm not weird! And don't poke me!" he reached out and poked his friend back. "Tidus is probably over there somewhere playing tonsil hockey with Selphie…" Roxas said and pointed in the direction he'd come from. Wakka grinned.

"So he finally caught her eye, ya?" he asked.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah I guess… Thanks to me…" he said with a smirk.

"Well, man. That's not something I want to walk right into, ya! You got time for some blitz Roxas?" Wakka offered.

Roxas, who sucked with a capital 'UCK' in blitzball, really didn't want to play the game at a place crowded with people.

"Uhm… You know… I had kinda planned to… Uhm… Go over there and _not_ embarrass myself in front of the whole beach, thank you very much!" he said, trying to get away without having to play the game. Demyx laughed.

"Roxas, come play with us! Zexy sucks at blitzball too!"

Zexion glared angrily at his boyfriend.

"I so _certainly _do not!" he said and crossed his arms. Axel rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Oh, so you were _planning_ to hit that old lady in the head, and destroy that poor kid's sandcastle?"

Zexion scowled at the redhead.

"Y'know guys, I'm getting tired of all the playing…" Axel said and turned to Roxas "Hey, Roxas? You wanna have lunch with me?" he asked the blonde with a grin. Wakka laid a hand on his redhead friend's shoulder.

"Ax, man. You should give it up, ya! Roxas ain't gay…" he said. Axel seemed slightly disappointed, until Roxas suddenly spoke.

"Yes I am!" he exclaimed, and blushed when he realized what he'd just said.

"Uhm… I wasn't supposed to say that out loud…" he stuttered. Axel was suddenly looking awfully smug. Roxas giggled nervously and smiled to the redhead.

"Yes I would like to have lunch with you, Axel" he said to him. Axel grinned and went to get his things. When he returned he was wearing a black knee-long cargo shorts and a tight green t-shirt. Roxas smiled at the older teen and they left their friends at the beach.

-

The two sat down at a cosy small restaurant just outside the most crowded area. After they'd made their orders, Axel looked at Roxas with a smile, his head resting in his palms and elbows on the table.

"What?" Roxas asked him when he noticed the way Axel was eyeing him. Axel smirked sweetly.

"I'm just thinking that you're really cute." He said to the blonde. Roxas' face turned into a vivid shade of red.

"I'm _not_!" he said. Axel just kept staring at him with those gorgeous green eyes. Roxas broke the silence after a couple of moments.

"So… You're nineteen like Wakka, right?" he asked the redhead, who nodded.

"Yeah… And you then?" he asked the blonde.

"I'm sixteen" Roxas smiled.

They kept talking about random stuff for a while, until their food finally arrived. After they'd finished eating, Axel asked for the check. When it arrived, both boys found their wallets.

"I'll cover it." Roxas smiled.

Axel shook his head. "No way Rox! I asked you to come with me, so I am paying."

Roxas opened his wallet and started searching for money.

"At least I'll pay for my own food…" Axel rolled his eyes and snapped the wallet away from the blonde's grip, before he put his own money at the table.

"Don't be silly! I'm paying, and that's final!"

Roxas put on a pout before he muttered a "Thanks…"

Axel grinned at the blonde, and gave him back his wallet.

"Let's go" he smiled at the younger.

For a while the two teens walked around by the beach, talking about stuff like their favourite movie and what colours they liked. Roxas insisted to buy them ice cream, and Axel had to give in this time with the paying stuff.  
When people started going home from the beach and it started nearing 7 p.m. Roxas figured he should get home.

"I think I have to get home…" the blonde said with a sad smile.

"Do you want me to walk you there?" Axel asked with a smile. Roxas nodded and returned the redheads smile.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He said, and they headed in the direction of Roxas' house.

As they walked up to the front door of the house, Axel grabbed the blonde's hand. Roxas looked over at the redhead with a smile.

"Roxas…" Axel started, his face turning into a bright red colour. Roxas nodded for the older to continue.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Axel asked with a smile. Roxas grinned at the other.

"Hell yeah!" he beamed. Axel chuckled and gave Roxas a tight hug.

"I'll see you later then Roxie!" he said and started walking away. Roxas was about to put his hand on the door handle, but he turned and jogged down to Axel at the end of the driveway.

"Screw it…" the blonde muttered and placed his lips against Axel's. After a moment he pulled away and smirked at the redhead who seemed slightly shocked.

"See you later, Axel" He whispered and ran back up to his house with a satisfied smile crossing his lips.

Roxas walked inside his house and closed the door slowly behind him. The blonde trailed a finger lightly over his lips and let out a happy sigh. He started walking through his house to get himself a soda from the kitchen. Unfortunately for him, Roxas didn't notice the clothes that lay scattered around. He entered the kitchen and froze in his place, eyes wide open and mouth dropped.

"What the…" he started, but the words died before they passed his lips. At the kitchen table lay Roxas' big brother, Leon, on top of his moaning boyfriend, Cloud, busy licking cream off the blonde's _naked _body.

Leon trailed his tongue down Clouds stomach, headed for his boyfriend's waiting member. The brunet slid his tongue around the hard shaft, gaining an approval moan from Cloud. Just when he was about to take the blonde's whole in his mouth, he heard a weird squirming noise coming from the doorway. Leon looked up to see one of his younger brothers, Roxas, stand there with a shocked expression. The brunet grinned sheepishly at his brother.

"Uhm… Roxas… Didn't expect you to be home yet…" he said. The younger blonde's voice was extremely high-pitched as he answered.

"No, kidding?" he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Roxas covered his eyes with a hand as Cloud, who was blushing heavily, stood up from the table and grabbed a kitchen towel to cover his private area.

"Weren't you guys going out at six or something?" Roxas asked, utterly happy that his brother was wearing boxers. Leon chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh…eh… well… we got a little… sidetracked…uhm… after dinner…" he explained. Roxas shook his head and covered his ears.

"_Way_ too much information, Leon! I'll just go to my room now…" he said and quickly left the kitchen before running up the stairs and into his room.

The blonde dropped down at his bed. His mind wandered off to Axel. Roxas really liked the guy. It was what he would call love at first sight. He sighed happily before he burst out with a girlish giggle.

"I'm _so_ gonna get laid this summer!" he said to himself with a smirk.

-

_AN: OMFG!! I'm so evil! I just cheated you off a lime! Oh yes Roxas is having naughty thoughts of what Axel and him are gonna do the rest of the summer! And I'm having the best time writing this!! It's mostly in French-class actually…  
I'll stop rambling now…  
Who are gonna have sex first? Sora and Riku? Axel and Roxas? Cloud and Leon? Demyx and Zexion? _

_Now it's my little emo-fag's turn :) Give it up for Andi people!  
Andi's little spot with a chair on, which she can sit in and say short things: It's idiom-day today, apparently? "Glaring daggers", "Tonsil Hockey"? Anyway, awesomeness! Love this story soooo much!!! I guess you want be surprised at what lemon I want first. As you know, I'm not a great fan of SoRiku (I don't dislike it, I just like it better as a side pairing than a main), and I don't think Cloud/Leon works that well with fluffiness (this is of course a fluff-story! Right?), and since Zemyx is a side pairing, BRING ON THE AKUROKU!!!!_

_AN2: FINE ANDI!! You'll get your AkuRoku lemon!!_

_Next time:  
Riku and Sora are making out. A round of 'Truth or Dare' is going on. New pairs are introduced. Kairi's being a bitch, and there will be Kairi-bashing of course. There __might be a lemon… I'm sure there's gonna be at least a lime!_

_A can of whipped cream that Leon and Cloud had their fun with and sea-salt ice cream for all you lovely reviewers!_


	3. Legend of the Paopu Fruit

**AN:** Woot! Chapter 3 people! I love this fic! I wanna thank all of you that read and review and alert this! It makes me so happy!  
**Category:** Romance/Humor  
**Pairing:** Sora x Riku, Axel x Roxas  
**Side:** Tidus x Selphie, Cloud x Leon, Zexion x Demyx, Naminé x Olette, Yuffie x Rikku, Hayner x Seifer and more to come in later chapters. This is a multi-pairing fic! I'm going to put in mostly all of my favourite pairings in here!  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters! If I did, I'd be making movies instead of FanFics!!  
**Warning:** Yaoi (boys that love boys) and mild Yuri (girls with girls). If you have anything against that, just go away!  
Okies… Take a look at the rating! It says 'M'. There will be much fluff, Limes and Lemons and cursing and stuff! OOC-ness and character-bashing (_cough_Kairi_cough_)

Enjoy my friends!

**Chapter 3:  
**At about 8 p.m. Sora and Riku walked into the older teen's house, holding hands with fingers entwined. When Riku had closed the door behind them, his brunet boyfriend slid his hands around the silver-haired teen's neck.

"I love you." Sora whispered with a smile. Riku wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you too, Sora." Riku said when he pulled away. Sora's blue eyes sparkled and the brunet looked at his boyfriend with a seductive smirk. He kissed Riku again, more passionately this time. The older responded by sliding his tongue into Sora's mouth. The brunet let a small moan escape his throat. After a while Riku pulled away again, panting slightly.

"The livingroom?" Sora asked sweetly. The older boy nodded and pushed the brunet against the livingroom door. Sora reached out behind him and grabbed the door handle. The door swung open, and the two boys stumbled into the room, never breaking the kiss. One of Riku's hands found it's way beneath Sora's shirt.  
A loud giggle made the boys stop dead in their tracks. They spun around and noticed the seven other people in the room. Sora made a small squirming noise and blushed heavily. Riku just stood there and grinned sheepishly at his sister and her 'old friends'.

"Riku, Sora! Oh my god!" Naminé squealed. "I _knew_ it!" The blonde girl jumped up and down in the couch. The two girls sitting next to her looked as exited as she did. Riku looked at the people in the room. He knew them all more or less. There were six girls and one boy. There was Naminé of course. The two other girls on the couch were Rikku and Selphie, two thirds of the most hyperactive trio on the face of the earth. The last third of the trio was Yuffie, who sat on Olette's lap in an armchair. Cross-legged on the floor sat Kairi.

_'What the fuck is that evil bitch doing here?' _Riku thought at the sight of the stupid redheaded girl.

The only boy in the group was Hayner. Riku had to hold back a small laugh when he saw him. Hayner had always been 'one of the girls'.

"We're having a slumber party Riku!" Naminé grinned at her brother.

"I knew you guys would hook up someday!" Selphie said as she left her place at the couch and bounced over to Sora and Riku. She grabbed their hands and dragged them towards the rest of the group.

"Play truth or dare with us! It's more fun if there are more boys" she beamed to them. Sora kept blushing and Riku cleared his throat.

"Uhm Selphie… Sora and I've got… things to do..." he said. Selphie turned around and grinned at Riku.

"Pffth! You two can fuck each other's brains out later! _Now _we're playing truth or dare!" she pushed Riku down in an empty armchair. Sora sat down on his lap, and Riku wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist. Yuffie grinned widely.

"I'll start!" she exclaimed when everyone had found their seats. Her brown eyes wandered across the people in the room, and stopped at Naminé.

"Nami, truth or dare?" she asked with a big smile. The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Dare!" she said after a little while. Yuffie looked like a child who had just received the biggest Christmas gift in the world.

"I dare you to…" she started and scanned the group with her eyes again. She turned to the girl she was sitting on and grinned.

"I dare you to kiss Olette!" Yuffie said. Olette let out a small nervous giggle. Anyone with a trained eye could see that the brunette had more than friendly feelings for Riku's sister. Naminé smiled and walked over to the chair Olette and Yuffie sat in. Yuffie bounced over to the couch and sat down on Rikku's lap. Naminé cupped her hand under Olette's chin and leaned in to kiss the girl. Their lips met gently, and after a couple of seconds, the blonde pulled away with a smile. Olette's cheeks were bright red. Naminé went back to her seat in the couch.

"My turn!" she said happily. She turned to the blonde boy.

"Hayner, truth or dare?" she asked. The blonde thought for a moment before making his choice.

"Truth" he said. Naminé grinned.

"Finally we get to know! Who is it that you like Hayner? Like as in have a crush on!" the boy cursed under his breath and blushed.

"Well..." he started "You know Seifer Almasy, right?"

"That butthead?" Rikku snorted "Gee Hayner, that guy is the last one you should like! You've always hated each other" she said. Hayner shook his head.

"Y'know… that's what I thought too, but here the other day I got paired with him in class and… and I thought it was going to be hell, but he was almost nice to me...!" Hayner looked like he was spacing out "…and he's got the most incredible blue eyes…" the blonde sighed. Olette let out an _'Aaw'_. Hayner smiled at her.

"Now it's my turn people!" he grinned and rubbed his hands.

"Let's see here…" he said and searched the room for a victim.

"Sora" he smirked as his eyes landed on the brunet. "Truth or dare?" the blonde asked. Sora looked a bit scared. Hayner was known for his evil 'dares', but he also knew how to pull blackmail-material out of people with his 'truths'. The brunet sighed.

"Truth…" he said and awaited the question. Hayner smirked.

"So… have you guys had sex yet?" he gestured to the sliver-haired teen who had Sora on his lap. The brunet blushed and shook his head.

"We would have though, if it weren't for you guys!" Riku said with a grin. The brunet on his lap kept blushing. Riku slid a hand up the inside of his boyfriend's thigh.

"Ri-hee-ku!" Sora giggled and removed Riku's hand.

"It's my turn!" he smiled "Truth or dare Riku?" the brunet asked his boyfriend.

"Dare!" Riku grinned.

Sora smiled sweetly. "I dare you to make out with me." Riku chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to dare me to do that, Sora!" he said seductively and pressed his lips against the brunette's. Sora parted his lips and ran his tongue over Riku's bottom lip. The older teen let the brunet's tongue enter his mouth and pressed his own against it. The two boys started lapping their tongues together. Sora let out a small moan as Riku slid a hand down the waistband of his boxers, just as someone cleared their throat.

"Please! Would you stop that? It's making me fucking sick!" Kairi said with her annoying voice. Everyone in the room turned towards the redhead with angry and shocked glares.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kairi?!" Hayner snapped at her. Riku's teal eyes drilled into the girl's violet ones, filled with disgust and hate.

"You got a problem with Sora and me being together?" he grumbled at her.

She answered him with a snarl. "Yes, actually I do! I don't like you at all, Riku! You've got bad influence on Sora, and you're a stupid bastard. You've bloody turned him _gay_ for god's sake! Sora should've been _my_ boyfriend!"

The sapphire eyes of said brunette widened.

"Eew! Oh my god, eew! I would never have been with you, Kairi! You're an evil bitch and a good reason to _be_ gay!" he said with a scowl. "And don't you fucking talk to my boyfriend like that you stupid whore!" the brunet finished and cuddled up against Riku's chest. Kari just sat there on the floor, frowning.

"And then it's my turn!" Riku smiled. "Yuffie, truth or dare?" he asked the girl.

"Truth" she exclaimed.

"Are you in love with Rikku?" the older boy asked her. Yuffie blushed slightly and nodded. Rikku squealed and wrapped her arms around the girl on her lap.

"Really, really Yuffie?" she smiled. Yuffie giggled.

"Really!" she answered. "Kairi, truth or dare?" Yuffie asked the redhead.

"Dare" Kairi stated simply. The black-haired girl grinned deviously.

"I dare you to go into the kitchen, find something with at least 500 calories, and eat it!" she said with an amused chuckle. Kairi looked like someone was about to stab her with a knife.

"But that would totally ruin my diet!" she complained.

"Oh _please_, Kairi! We all know that you so-called 'diet' is _not_ working!" Sora snorted from his place in Riku's arms.

"I'm fucking out of here!" Kairi said angrily before she got up, and stormed out of the house. The remaining people in the livingroom burst out into laugh.

"Good one Sora!" Hayner chuckled.

"Finally rid that bitch!" Selphie grinned. Riku turned to said brunette.

"By the way, Selphie, Have you talked to Tidus today?" he asked her. Selphie giggled.

"Yeah I have! At the beach… He's my boyfriend now!" she smiled.

"So he finally told you?" Sora grinned. Selphie giggled and shook her head.

"No, Roxas did actually..." she said. Sora smirked.

"It's so Roxas to be that evil!" he said with a chuckle.

"Let's do something else!" Rikku smiled.

Yuffie jumped up from Rikku's lap and grinned.

"Let's go raid the kitchen!" said and stormed off to said room. The others except Sora and Riku followed her. The two boys went up the stairs and into Riku's room.

"Truth or dare is fun" Sora giggled as he closed the door "You get to know things about people." He smiled. Riku nodded with a smirk.

"Jeez, Kairi is such a stupid bitch!" he chuckled. Sora smirked.

"Speaking of Kairi… You wanna continue where she cut us off?" he asked sweetly. Riku answered the brunet by pinning him to the wall and kissing him passionately. Sora let a small moan escape his throat as his boyfriend slid a hand under his shirt and caressed his stomach. The younger parted his lips to let Riku's tongue enter his mouth. As the older teen's tongue explored the insides of his mouth, Sora let his hand brush over Riku's groin. The older moaned loudly at his boyfriend's doings. He pulled out of the kiss and smiled at Sora, breathing heavily.

"You know, Sora… We really shouldn't do this when Naminé's having a sleepover. We'd cause a bunch of fifteen year olds bad memories they'd never forget…" he said. Sora giggled.

"You're right… We'll do it later… But I've got a slight… problem now though…" the brunet blushed as he spoke. Riku grinned.

"I'll take care of it, if you promise you'll be quiet" he whispered in Sora's ear. The younger boy nodded and Riku pushed him onto his bed. The silver-haired teen climbed in top of his boyfriend and straddled his legs. Teasingly he let his hands slide over Sora's clothed erection. The brunet had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out Riku's name. The older unzipped the boy's pants, and quickly removed them, as well as the boy's t-shirt. He bent down and trailed his tongue over Sora's hipbone. He continued down until he reached the waistband of the brunet's boxers. Riku swiftly removed his own pants and shirt, before tugging Sora's boxers off. The older kissed his boyfriend lightly, before wrapping his fingers around the brunet's manhood. The boy whimpered in pleasure.

"I've wanted to do this to you for so long, Sora!" Riku whispered and started pumping the younger with slow motions.

"Nnngh… d-do it faster…" Sora begged. The older smirked and increased his speed a pinch. The brunet began panting heavily, and Riku bent down to twirl his tongue around the boy's shaft.

"God Riku, s-stop teasing!" Sora moaned loudly. Riku stopped for a moment, gaining a disapproval groan from the boy.

"What happened to being quiet, Sora?" the older chuckled. Sora put on a pout.

"Fine! I'll try my best… just… please continue" he said. Riku started pumping the brunet again. Sora made small whimpers and silenced moans every now and then, and small drops of sweat started appearing on his body. Riku stopped pumping, and took the boy's whole in his mouth. Sora gasped and bucked his hips upwards. The older placed his hands on the brunet's hips to keep him from moving them, and started his suction of Sora's hard member. Riku lapped his tongue around the boy's cock as he started going faster.  
The brunet did his best to keep quiet while Riku was sucking him, but when he felt his climax nearing he couldn't keep his moans silent. He grabbed his boyfriend's pillow and pressed it against his face, biting it hard. He felt he was about to come.

"Nnngh… Aah…RIKU!" Sora screamed in ecstasy as he came into Riku's mouth, the sound muffled by the pillow. Riku licked all traces of cum from his boyfriend before he leaned in and kissed Sora. The brunet couldn't think of anything better than the taste of himself on Riku's lips.

"You liked that?" Riku purred. Sora, who was still breathing heavily, nodded. The older gave the brunet a kiss.

"Good. Sleep now, babe" he said gently. Sora shook his head.

"Not until I've repaid you!" he said. Riku chuckled and put the bedcovers over his boyfriend.

"You can repay me tomorrow! Just sleep now, Sora" he said and kissed the boys forehead. Sora gave him an 'are-you-sure?' look. Riku nodded gently, got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Riku?" he heard Sora say.

"Yes, Sora?" he answered gently.

"I love you" the brunet smiled.

"I love you too. I always have, always will" Riku said and sighed happily.

-

_-clank-_

The sound woke Roxas from his slumber. He sat up in his bed and glanced at the clock at his nightstand. 1:58 a.m.

_-clank- _The sound came from his window. He ruffled his blonde hair and yawned tiredly.

_-clank- _Roxas got out of his bed and walked over to the window. It was dark outside, but the stars and moon shone brightly. At the lawn beneath his window, someone stood and threw small rocks at the blonde's window.

_'What's he doing here?'_ Roxas thought and opened the window.

"Axel! What are you doing here, _now_?" he asked the redhead in a hushed voice. Axel grinned. His pale ivory skin was glowing beautifully in the moonlight and his emerald eyes were sparkling.

"Get dressed and get down here!" he smiled at the younger. Roxas looked thoughtful. "Why?" he asked the redhead.

"Don't ask, just do it!" Axel smirked. The blonde put on a pout. The older shook his head.

"Fine. I thought we could take that date now…" the redhead explained. Roxas arched a brow.

"2 a.m.?" he asked. Axel just nodded. "Now get down here!" he said.

The blonde closed his window and walked over to his dresser. He put on a pair of camo cargo pants, a black, tight fitting tank top and a white shirt, which he left unbuttoned. He left his room. It was most likely Leon wouldn't notice he was gone. Judging from the noise coming from his brother's room, Roxas figured Cloud hadn't left yet. And they were… busy.

Roxas left his house and walked over to Axel.

"Hi!" the redhead smiled and placed a small kiss on the younger's cheek. He was wearing tight black jeans and a deep green t-shirt.

"So, how come you came over here and woke me up at two in the morning?" the blonde asked the other.

"It's a surprise" Axel smirked and grabbed the younger's hand. The redhead led the way into the warm night.

After a while, Axel had led them up on a small hill right by the ocean.

"Why are we here?" Roxas asked curiously. The redhead glanced at his cell before putting it in his jeans pocket.

"2:47…Any time now!" he smiled. As the boys sat down in the soft grass, beams of light started shooting across the starry sky. Roxas gasped.

"This is why we're here!" the older exclaimed happily.

"A meteor shower…" the blonde said dreamingly as he watched the lights fly above them.

"It's so beautiful…" he said in awe. Axel placed a warm hand on Roxas' chin and pulled the boy's face close to his own.

"So are you" he whispered to the blonde, and his emerald eyes dived deep into the other's cerulean orbs. The two boy's lips met in a gentle and tender kiss. Their lips moved slowly in union as the beautiful lights sped across the sky above their heads.

_'It can't get better than this'_ Roxas thought before he smirked into the kiss. _'Or can it…?'  
_  
The blonde parted his lips slightly and ran his tongue across the redhead's lips. He playfully caressed Axel's inner thigh, and the older moaned when Roxas put a hand on top of his groin. Axel pulled away with a smirk crossing his lips and lust-filled eyes.

"You wanna…?" the redhead started. The younger nodded before they locked lips again, more passionately this time. Roxas pulled himself into the redhead's lap and wrapped his legs around the older's waist. Axel poked the blonde's bottom lip with his tongue. The boy parted his lips to let the redhead's tongue plunder his moist cave, exploring it with lust. Roxas moaned softly as Axel's warm hands found their way beneath his shirt and stroked his back.

Without breaking the kiss, the older teen laid Roxas down in the soft grass, himself on top of the blonde. Axel removed the younger's shirt and tank top before pulling off his own t-shirt. He bent down and trailed patterns with his tongue across the boy's chest and stomach. The redhead stopped at the blonde's nipple and started sucking it and teasing it with his teeth, while he caressed the other with one hand. Roxas threw his head back, panting softly. Axel started kissing his way up to the boy's neck and found a sensitive spot, which he started sucking and nibbling at. One of the redhead's hands found its way to Roxas' pants. He unzipped and removed the article of clothing, leaving the blonde in his boxers. The boy sat up halfway and did the same to the older teen's jeans. Axel lay down on top of the blonde again, brushing their clothed erections together. The younger boy moaned loudly, and the redhead kissed him once again. He pulled away and looked deep into Roxas' lust-darkened sapphire eyes.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked the younger. The blonde nodded and discarded his boxers. Axel did the same before he led three fingers to his mouth to wet them, but Roxas grabbed the older's hand and put the fingers in his own mouth. The boy sucked teasingly on them, sliding his tongue around the fingers and covering them with saliva. Axel let a moan escape his throat. He could only imagine what the blonde's mouth would feel like around his member. Roxas stopped sucking and the redhead placed a finger at the blonde's entrance. Getting a nod from the boy, Axel pushed the finger inside him. Roxas let out a small whimper caused by the new sensation, but adjusted quickly. The redhead removed his finger, before returning with two. He scissored them inside the blonde's cave before he searched for that spot. A loud moan coming from Roxas told him he'd found it.

"Nnngh… Ax-aah!" the blonde gasped and Axel added a third finger. He let the boy adjust before removing the fingers and placed his manhood at Roxas' entrance.

"Roxas?" the redhead said, as asking for permission.

"Please… Axel, take me! I'm ready for this!" Roxas panted. Axel nodded and pushed gently inside the younger.

"Oh _god_, you're big!" Roxas whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. The older bent down and kissed the blonde.

"It'll get much better soon, I promise" he said softly. After he'd adjusted, Roxas nodded for the redhead to continue. Axel started moving with slow thrusts, pushing deep into the blonde every time. Roxas let out a cry of pleasure when the older hit his spot.

"Aah… _Fuck_! Axel!" he moaned loudly. Axel smirked at the boy beneath him. He slid one hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around the blonde's hard shaft.

"Nnngh…mmmh…A-Ax! More… please!" Roxas purred. The redhead increased the speed he was rocking his hips, thrusting faster and harder into the blonde's tight, hot cave, making sure to hit that spot every time. Axel synchronized his pumping of the younger's erection with the way his hips moved. Roxas wrapped his arms around the older's neck as he arched his back and pressed against Axel. Small drops of sweat formed on the blonde's body, and Roxas felt pleasure overtake him, bringing him closer to the edge.

"Ah-Axel! I'm gonna…" the younger moaned loudly.

"Then do! Come for me, Roxas!" Axel said between his heavy breaths, feeling his own climax nearing. Only few seconds later, Roxas threw his head back, eyes shut tightly, letting out a scream of pleasure.

"Nnngh…Aah… oh fucking god! AXEL!" the blonde cried as he came into the older's hand. Roxas dug his fingernails into the redhead's back as his orgasm rode through his body. The blonde's moans were enough to tip Axel over the edge.

"Mmmh… Aah… ROXAS!" he moaned loudly and spilled his seed inside the blonde. Panting, he collapsed on top of the younger. The redhead brought his hand to his mouth, lapping up every drop of semen the boy had spilled.

After a while of just laying there, breath becoming more steady, enjoying being near the other's hot body, Axel lifted his head and his emerald eyes met Roxas' cerulean ones.

"A good first date, don't you think?" he asked the blonde with a smirk.

"I can't wait for the second!" Roxas chuckled.

A couple of minutes later, the two teens slowly got up and started dressing. When fully clothed, Axel pulled the younger boy into a tight embrace. Roxas nuzzled up against the redhead's chest and sighed happily. The older kissed the blondes hair and breathed in his sweet honey-like smell.

"Wait here" the redhead whispered. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes" Axel said and kissed the boy tenderly before he walked down the small hill. Roxas sat down in the soft grass, waiting for his lover to return. Sitting had suddenly become awfully uncomfortable, because Roxas' ass was really sore. He grimaced and tried to find a sitting-position that didn't hurt.

The redhead returned in about five minutes, carrying something, but it was still too dark out for Roxas to see it properly. Axel sat down next to the blonde and looked down at the thing he'd brought, blushing slightly. Roxas glanced at the yellow star shaped item in the redhead's hands.

"A paopu fruit?" the blonde asked softly. Axel looked up at the younger.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined…" the redhead said.

Roxas continued the sentence. "…and they'll remain a part of each others lives, no matter what. Axel?" he said in a sweet voice. The older smiled at the blonde.

"Share it with me?" he asked. Roxas looked shocked for a moment, before his expression softened and he kissed the older gently.

"Of course I'll share it with you, Axel" he said when he pulled away. The redhead smiled and broke the fruit into two halves, before handing one to Roxas. Roxas took a bite of the half star. He'd always wanted to taste a paopu. The taste surprised him. It was nothing like he'd expected. It was as sweet as sugar, and as sour as grapefruit. It was as mild as cream, and as hot as green chilli pepper. It was fresh like spring water, and rich like dark chocolate. It was heaven and hell, fire and water, sunshine and moonlight. It was smiles and tears, love and hatred, hope and despair. It was everything and nothing. It was like nothing else in the world, and it was the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted. Roxas closed his eyes and sighed happily. A single tear of joy rolled down his chin.

After he'd finished his paopu, Axel pulled Roxas onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the boy. They sat there and watched the sun rise, cuddled up in each others arms.

"I want to spend forever with you…" Roxas whispered. Axel kissed the blondes cheek.

"Me too, Roxie," he said.

As the sun rose above the horizon, Roxas had one thought in his head, repeating itself in a joyful sing-song voice.

_'I go-ot la-aaiid!'_

_-  
_

_AN: Yay! That was one hell of a chapter! There was a SoRiku lime :) AND an AkuRoku lemon. Man… I demand reviews here people!! Hehe not really… but it's so much funnier for me to write more like this if you could use two extra minutes of your time to review!  
Oh yeah! Roxas is a horny little bastard!  
I wrote the lime for Riku-stalker, and the lemon for my lil' emo-fag. _

Blame Andi for this being a AkuRoku lemon and not a SoRiku one.  
Sora and Riku: Thank you very much -sarcasm-  
Roxas and Axel: We love you, Andi!  
Silli: -grins and pats Sora and Riku on the head- You'll have your fun soon enough!

If anyone got any ideas, just bring them on! I'll try to use whatever idea you give me! 'Cause this IS just a bunch of silliness!  
Mwahahaha! Andi must hate me now… For the paopu! It was cheesy on purpose! But it was kina cute. Lol! Very cheesy ending indeed! Until that last line… in all the fluff I just needed some humor! Sorry… I couldn't help it!!

Give it up for my lil' emo-fag people!

Andi's little spot with a chair on, which she can sit in and say short things: Is it just me, or has Travis from 'So You Think You Can Dance' worn something quite similar to what Roxas wore in this chap? Am I obsessed with Travis? Oh yeah! He has Demyx-hair, for heaven's sake!

_Muhaha (flowers) blame me for the AkuRoku lemon! I'm evil! No, really, I'm not. Because all the AkuRoku fans out there love me. _

_I do NOT hate you for the paopu, I loved describing it! I hope you like my description. It's fun when you let me add descriptions like that. _

_On to the suggestions (um… orders…): I demand more Kari-bashing! It is just to fun to be a one-time thing. I also demand Rikku/Yuffie fluffiness, and Cloud/Leon sexiness.  
This chapter was really awesome, Silli! Loved it sooooooo much! _

AN2: I love the describing!! I would've probably written: 'It tasted good'  
More Kairi-bashing will come, as well as Rinoa-bashing! You love me now, don't ya, lil' emo-fag?  
Review people!! I mean… I really want some reviews now!! There was Kairi-bashing, a lime AND a lemon!! Can you ask for more?  
Use one minute (or more) and click the lil' shiny button!! (smiles sweetly)

A paopu fruit and a secret from Hayner's collection of blackmail-material for reviewers


	4. Operation Evil Cupcakes

**AN:** And then there was chapter 4!! Oh I'm so proud of myself! I've started to write longer chapters though! And by the way, if anyone is getting sort of confused, I've put Destiny Island and Twilight Town together in this story sort of… And I slightly changed the relations between Hayner and Seifer in the past, but no biggie, because I hadn't said much about it earlier. I've just changed a _small_ piece in chapter three. Well anyway, on with the show!  
I want to give a _huge_ thanks to **Elichi** who proofed this chapter for me! She does a wonderful job!  
**Category:** Romance/Humor  
**Pairing:** Sora x Riku, Axel x Roxas   
**Side:** Tidus x Selphie, Cloud x Leon, Zexion x Demyx, Naminé x Olette, Yuffie x Rikku, Hayner x Seifer and more to come in later chapters. This is a multi-pairing fic! I'm going to put in mostly all of my favourite pairings in here! Woot for that!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts! You'd know if I owned it! Most people wouldn't be old enough to buy the game if I owned it…  
**Warning:** Yaoi (boys coupled with boys) and mild Yuri (girls with girls). If you don't like that, just stay away from this Fic then! If you do like it, and I guess you do since you're here in the first place, please enjoy.  
And just a reminder that the rating is 'M'! We all know what that means!! Limes/Lemons, cursing, character bashing and so on!  
And just so you know, there _will_ be some action in this chapter! Even some whipped cream!

**Chapter 4:  
**Sora awoke in his boyfriend's arms. The silver-haired teen was fast asleep, breathing steadily. The brunet smiled and kissed the older teen's cheek. He glanced at the clock on Riku's nightstand. It showed 8:23 a.m.

Carefully, so as to not wake the other boy, Sora got up from the bed. He started searching the room for his clothes. The brunet found his socks and jeans, but his shirt was nowhere to be found.

_'Where's that fucking shirt?!'_ he thought, starting to get annoyed. When he didn't find it, Sora walked over to his boyfriend's wardrobe and pulled out a black t-shirt he figured he could borrow. He pulled it on and left the room silently. The brunet walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. As he entered the room, Sora was met by giggles. He raised his brows at the three girls sitting by the table.

"Good morning, So-ra" Selphie giggled at the boy.

"G'morning…" he greeted the girls. Yuffie, Selphie and Naminé started giggling again.

"Okay, what is it that you know and I don't?" Sora asked them with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Did you sleep well, Sora?" Naminé questioned. The brunet boy was getting more and more confused. He just sighed and shook his head.

"Girls…" he murmured.

"What was that, Sora?" Yuffie said "Why can't you talk a bit louder?" the girls exchanged looks and burst into laughter again.

"Okay, what's up?!" Sora snapped at the three.

"I know why he's not talking louder Yuffie" Selphie giggled "He shouted too much last night!"

"What the f-…Oh!" the boy said as his face turned bright red. "You heard that, didn't you?" the brunet said grinning sheepishly, while scratching the back of his neck.

"_Heard it_?" Naminé grinned "I was about to get my ear-plugs!" she snickered. The girls were about to fall off their chairs from laughing so hard. The brunet boy rolled his eyes and put on a pout.

"I _was_ quiet! I didn't make that much noise!" he said. Selphie opened her mouth to speak, but her laughter just made her choke on her words.

"It sounded more like you were trying to scream at the top of your lungs" Yuffie said when she'd calmed down.

"Whatever… It's your guys' fault I didn't get to sleep with Riku last night!" he complained. Naminé made a fake disgusted face.

"Eew! I don't want to hear about you and my brother doing stuff, Sora!" Naminé said before she laughed again "Oh wait… I heard last night!" Sora frowned at the girls and sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"But you just have to be patient, Sora. We'll be here tonight too!" Selphie grinned at him and stuck out her tongue. The boy's sapphire eyes widened in excitement and a grin spread across his face as he jumped up from the chair again.

"You guys are geniuses!" he said to the girls, who looked a bit shocked by the sudden change of mood.

"Tell us something we don't know, Sora" Yuffie smirked.

"Shut it, Yuffie. I've got to go! Stuff to fix, y'know. See you later, girls" the boy smiled as he hurried out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. Sora entered his boyfriend's room in silence.

Riku hadn't moved an inch since the brunet had left the bed. Sora walked over to the older boy's desk and found something to write with and on. The boy scribbled down the message and left it on Riku's nightstand before he hurried back down. Sora collected his stuff from around the house, and left soon after. As he strolled down the street, a big grin formed on his face again. He had a plan.

-

"So, let's begin planning 'Operation HxS'" Selphie grinned at the two other girls.

"Why HxS? It sounds bloody stupid!" Yuffie argued "Can't we call it 'Operation Evil Cupcakes' instead?" she asked. Naminé shook her head.

"No, because 'evil cupcakes' have nothing to do with the operation!" she said "It's going to be named 'Operation Cruelness'" Yuffie stuck her tongue out.

"Why can't we just make some cupcakes and include them?! 'Operation Evil Cupcakes' rocks ass!" she said. Naminé just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine Yuffie, we'll call it 'Evil Cupcakes'! Happy now?" she said. Yuffie grinned and answered the blonde with a nod.

"Okay, so here's the deal" Naminé said. "Yuffie, you bring Rikku with you and find Seifer. Just hang out with him some and mention Hayner at times and see how he reacts to it. If you get any, and I mean _any_ suspicion that Seifer might be interested in Hayner you give him this" Naminé handed Yuffie a folded piece of paper "and then you give me a call. Then I'll give Hayner this, and mission accomplished" she held up a similar looking paper to the one she'd given Yuffie.

"But how come we aren't telling Olette about this?" Selphie asked. Naminé smiled gently.

"Olette would stop us, 'cause she know how mad Hayner will be" she said. Yuffie grinned.

"I think it's a great plan! But now you're going to help me make cupcakes" she said. Yuffie got up from her chair and bounced over to the stove. Selphie and Naminé followed her. It didn't take them long to mix everything they needed and fill cupcake moldings. As the second tray of cupcakes were in the oven, Olette, Hayner and Rikku, the more sleepy part of the group, came walking into the kitchen.

"Wow, something smells nice" Hayner said sniffing the air. He noticed the cupcakes and went over to them and quickly grabbed one. Half a second later, Yuffie was pointing a spatula at him.

"Hayner Sasaki! You put that cupcake down _now_, or you'll become a victim of my fury!" she said threatening. Hayner put the cupcake down and backed away slowly.

"Sorry Yuffie" he said with a sheepish grin. She glared at him and followed him, spatula still pointed at him "I didn't know they were not supposed to be eaten. Don't hurt me" he said and backed up against a wall. Yuffie smacked his hand lightly and grinned at him.

"Stupid Hayner" she chuckled "Never touch my cupcakes again, are we clear?" she asked him. He nodded and went to sit down at the table. Olette sat on Naminé's lap, and Rikku bounced over to Yuffie.

"Can I get a cupcake then?" she asked sweetly. Yuffie pecked her lightly on the lips.

"Later. But you can help me decorate them!" she smiled.

"Oh, are they going to have smileys on them?" Rikku asked her girlfriend. Yuffie shook her head.

"Nope, they are evil cupcakes, so they have to look evil" she grabbed a cake-décor-thingy and drew eyes and an evil grin on top of a cupcake and showed it to Rikku. "Like this, see?" she smiled. Rikku grabbed a décor-thingy for herself and started decorating cupcakes.

"So how come you're making cupcakes that nobody gets to taste?" Hayner asked the two girls who were busy decorating cupcakes. Yuffie looked at him.

"They are evil cupcakes, Hayner. _Evil!_" she said and rolled her eyes. "And you'll get one later. Now stop complaining and let us decorate"

"Stupid girls with their stupid ways of keeping secrets" Hayner muttered. Olette smiled playfully at him before she turned to face Naminé.

"I've got to go" she said sadly. "Mom's making me watch my brother, but I'll come back later okay?" Naminé smiled at her and the two girls got up, Naminé following Olette out. She returned not long after, a small smirk on her lips. Yuffie and Rikku had finished their decorating of the evil cupcakes, and Yuffie was currently whispering something in Rikku's ear. The blonde's grin grew wider and she let out a giggle and cast Hayner, who still sat, scowling at the cupcakes, a glance.

"So," Yuffie started and got up and smiled "Rikku and I have to take care of something, so I guess we'll see you guys later" she said and grabbed the basket where they'd put the cupcakes. Hayner scowled after the two girls as they left the room.

"Oh Hayner, I forgot" Yuffie said as she reentered the kitchen. She walked over to the blonde boy and put a cupcake down in front of him. "Enjoy!" she beamed and left again. Hayner sat there with a satisfied smirk crossing his lips as he plucked up the cupcake and took a bite.

-

Sora entered his house silently. He discarded his shoes and quickly went upstairs and into his twin brother's room. Roxas lay sprawled out on his bed, fast asleep. The blonde had only been home a couple of hours, after his night with Axel. Sora walked over to him and poked him in the arm. Roxas groaned and turned in his bed, putting the pillow over his head. Sora sighed and poked his brother again. Roxas didn't show any signs of moving.

"Roxas! Get _up!_" Sora said and grabbed a hold of the blonde's bedcover and dragged it off Roxas.

"Gah, cold!" Roxas squirmed and sat up. He glared at his brother. "_What_ is the purpose of you waking me at this hour?" he snapped. Sora arched an eyebrow.

"Eh? It's nine thirty…" Sora said. Roxas groaned, laying back down on his bed.

"It's _summer_ Sora, for god's sake! You're supposed to be sleeping right now!" he said to his brother "At least that's what _I_ intend to do, so would you get out of my room? You have your own you know!" Roxas turned away from his brunet twin, curling up into a ball and trying to go back to sleep.

"Roxas! You have to find some place else to sleep today then! Because you can't be in the house!" Sora said. Roxas turned to look at Sora, his expression clearly screaming 'what-the-_hell_-are-you-talking-about?' Sora just rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back in here in five minutes, and if you're not out of the bed, I'll throw Mr. Fluffy out the window!" the brunet threatened. Roxas stared at his brother. How could Sora be so cruel as to even considering throwing Roxas' beloved stuffed bunny out the window?

"Oh no you won't!" Roxas cried, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Then you better be out of bed when I'm back" Sora said and left his twin brother's room, walking up the hallway to his older brother's room. He knocked on the door a couple of times. When he got no answer, the brunet entered, only to find the room empty. Then he heard hushed voices coming from the bathroom.

"Cloud you fucking tease!" Leon hissed as his blonde boyfriend bit his earlobe. Cloud's long soft fingers were slowly tracing patterns down Leon's shirtless abdomen. The blonde chuckled and whispered into Leon's ear.

"Shh! We don't want to wake your little brother after what he saw last night" he said loosening the brunet's belt. Leon moaned softly as his boyfriend's hand slipped into his pants, and he pulled Cloud's t-shirt off. Cloud captured the brunet's lips in a passionate kiss. Leon poked Cloud's bottom lip, and the blonde let his boyfriend's tongue enter. Their tongues met in a dominance war, twirling together. Cloud won the war, which caused Leon to pull away.

"Cloud! You're the uke! You should let me win" he teased. The blonde smirked deviously.

"Who says I'm going to be uke this time?" he asked with a purr. Leon looked at him with raised brows. The blonde let his tongue run down Leon's neck.

"Come on Leon" he whispered "You know you want to feel every inch of me inside you!" The blonde's fingers slid down inside Leon's boxer, causing the brunet to moan again. "You know you want me to push as deep and as hard into you as I can, until you can do nothing aside from scream my name" Cloud said. Leon's breath quickened, and he pulled his boyfriend up for another kiss, though rougher this time. Cloud pulled Leon's pants down as the brunet did the same to his boyfriend.

"You know me all too well, Cloud" the brunet said, panting slightly. Cloud chuckled again and let his hand travel down Leon's boxer for the second time.

"Turn around" the blonde said demandingly. Leon did what he was asked and turned around, bending over the sink. Cloud pulled the brunet's boxers down and slid his hand around Leon, letting his fingers curl around his boyfriend's erect member. Just as Leon let out a new loud moan, there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Leon!" Sora said. "What the fuck are you doing in there?" he asked and kept knocking. Leon cursed under his breath and pulled his boxers and pants back on. He opened the door and stared at his brunet little brother with fury in his cold steel-blue eyes.

"_What_ do you want, Sora?" he asked, angry that his brother had interrupted them. Sora just put a hand on his hip and stared back at his brother.

"What the hell were you doing?" he demanded and looked into the bathroom at Cloud, who was standing in his boxers, and the rest of the clothes from the two boys scattered on the floor. "Oooh" Sora said when he understood what his brother had been doing. Leon glared at the brunet.

"Well, I need you guys to get out of the house" Sora said. Leon just kept glaring, but raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and why is that?" he asked angrily.

"Because I say so! And I'll throw Mr. Shnuffles out the window if you don't!" he threatened, referring to Leon's beloved stuffed tiger. Leon scowled at his brother.

"We're busy! And you just _try_ to do that to Mr. Shnuffles! You'd be _so_ dead" he said. Sora just waved his hand.

"You can fuck somewhere else than in the house today Leon! At least go to Cloud's place!" the brunet said. "I _need _the house until tomorrow morning! So don't you come back until then either! Now get out of the house, Leon" Sora demanded. Leon shook his head, but Sora held up a stuffed tiger and looked daringly at his brother. Leon's eyes widened.

"FINE!" he said and started plucking his and his boyfriend's clothes off the floor, dragging Cloud with him out of the bathroom. "We'll leave! Just give me Mr. Shnuffles back!" he growled. Sora smirked and mentally high-five'd himself. A couple of minutes later Cloud and Leon were out of the house, headed for the blonde's home. Sora walked back into Roxas' bedroom. The blonde was sitting in his bed, looking awfully tired.

"How come you look so tired Roxas? Didn't you sleep last night?" Sora asked his brother. A small smirk crossed the blonde's lips.

"I wasn't in before six…" Roxas said. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"What were you doing out in the middle of the night Roxas?" he asked. Roxas scratched the back of his neck and grinned.

"I was on a date" he said. Sora's expression turned into a big grin. He ran over to the bed and flung himself on top of his brother.

"Sora! Ouch, Sora! Get off me! I'm sore as hell" Roxas said and grimaced at the pain coming from his butt. Sora's blue eyes widened.

"Roxas! You didn't!" the brunet said with a giggle. Roxas nodded. Sora's grin grew wider. "Oh my god! Roxas! You little slut! Who is he? How long have you known him? Tell me!" Sora said and poked his brother. Roxas laughed a little at his brother's excitement.

"Fine I'll tell you! Just get off me!" the blonde said. Sora quickly removed himself from on top of his brother and sat down on the other end of the bed. "Okay. His name is Axel" Roxas started "He goes to college with Wakka, so he's nineteen, and we met like… Yesterday…" the blonde said with a smile and bit his lip. Sora raised an eyebrow again and smirked at his brother.

"That's so you Roxas" he said with a chuckle "But now you have to get out of the house!" he said. Roxas looked at his brother with the 'what-the-_hell_-are-you-talking-about?'-look again. "Okay I have this plan…" Sora said "And it involves me and Riku and this house _without_ my family, so that's why you have to leave" he finished. Roxas smiled.

"Oh, you're gonna sleep with Riku, right?" he asked. A blush rapidly creeping upon Sora.

"How did you know that he's my boyfriend now?" the brunet asked. Roxas shrugged.

"I just guessed. I mean, it was obvious yesterday that you two would give in to your feelings sometime soon…" he said with a smile. "So is that what you're doing?" the blonde asked. Sora blushed even deeper and nodded. Roxas grinned and got out of bed.

"Well, then I guess I should get out of the house then! I mean, this is important!" he said and started dressing. Sora smiled at him.

"Hey, Roxas? You think I could borrow some of your clothes? I mean… Your clothes tend to be a bit sexier than mine" he said. Roxas smiled and winked at his brother.

"Sure! Just raid my closet" he said and walked out of his room and into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later he returned. He gave Sora a quick hug.

"Good luck bro!" he smiled before he walked down the stairs and out of the house. Sora grinned. He'd succeeded in throwing his brothers out of the house, so he was sure that he and Riku would be alone. He walked over to his twin's closet. Inside he found some tight black leather pants. He smirked and pulled them out. Next he found a tight fitted white shirt. Then Sora left his brother's room and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

-

Riku woke and looked at his alarm clock. It was 10:15. He searched the bed for his brunet boyfriend, who was nowhere to be found. The teen's teal eyes fell upon a note on his nightstand, and he reached out and grabbed it and read it.

_Riku  
I went to my house. Could you be there at 8?  
I have a little surprise for you… And don't eat  
anything for a couple of hours before you get here!  
I love you  
- Sora_

Riku smiled at the note and laid it back on his nightstand before getting up from the bed and going into his bathroom. The boy took a long, warm shower. When he's finished he went back to his room and started figuring out what to wear later that night.

-

Yuffie and Rikku walked hand in hand down the street, ignoring the looks they got from grumpy old ladies. On Yuffie's arm the basket with evil cupcakes swung in motion with her bouncy movements. As the two girls turned a corner they spotted the boy they were looking for. The tall blonde was leaning against a wall, eating sea salt ice-cream and talking to his two friends Rai and Fuu. Rikku and Yuffie skipped over to them.

"Hey" Yuffie beamed at the three. Rikku waved her hand and smiled. Seifer looked at them.

"What do you want?" he asked the approaching girls.

"To talk with you, stupid" Yuffie smiled. Rai turned to her.

"They all wanna talk to Seifer, y'know" he said. Fuu nodded her head in agreement.

"Of course you want to talk to me" Seifer said cockily. "I just happen to be one of the most important guys in town and not to mention damn good looking" the blonde smirked. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Get over yourself, Seifer" she laughed. "But seriously, we need to talk to you! It's sort of important" she said. Seifer quirked an eyebrow and looked at her with a slightly interested look in his sky blue eyes.

"What could possibly be more important to me than eating my ice cream and chilling?" he asked.

"Trust me, you will find it more fun than chilling" Rikku smiled "And we have cupcakes" she added, gesturing to the basket dangling on her girlfriend's arm. Seifer smirked.

"I'm listening" he said. Yuffie nodded her head toward Rai and Fuu.

"Oh right" Seifer said and turned to his two companions. "Fuu, Rai, just go hang out at the sandlot would ya? I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay" Fuu said in a bored voice and started walking off, dragging Rai with her.

"See ya later Seifer, y'know" Rai said. Seifer nodded and mouthed a 'whatever'. Rikku snickered as Seifer dropped his somewhat stiff pose when Rai and Fuu were no longer in sight.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk with me about that was so important?" Seifer asked the girls, throwing away his finished popsicle stick. Yuffie offered him a cupcake and he took it. The blonde chuckled slightly at the evil-looking face decorated on it.

"Evil cupcakes! Funny" he said. Seifer took a bite and started to walk down the street "Shall we?" he asked the girls, who skipped after him.

"So, Seifer…" Yuffie started. "I heard you and Hayner got paired up in class the other day" she grinned. The boy almost choked on his cupcake, letting out a cough. Rikku smiled knowingly at her girlfriend.

"Yeah I got teamed up with Sasaki… Why?" Seifer asked, looking the other way.

"Oh, no reason" Yuffie said happily. "So, have you got yourself a girlfriend, Seifer?" she asked. At this the blonde boy's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"I don't have time for girls" he muttered.

"Guys then?" Rikku asked with a sly smile. Seifer stopped and looked at her.

"Don't get any ideas" he said with a scowl. Rikku just smiled sweetly at him.

"It was just a question" she beamed. "Are you gonna stand there all day, or are we gonna keep walking?" the blonde girl asked. The boy started walking again.

"So… Hayner asked me to give you this" Yuffie said and fished a folded paper out of her pocket and handed it to Seifer. He just looked at it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How should we know?" Yuffie asked. "It's not like we walk around reading other people's notes, but he's probably just challenging you to a new struggle match or something" she smiled. Seifer nodded and stuffed the paper in his pocket. He could read it when he was alone. A small smile crept upon his lips. He was hoping that the younger blonde was challenging him to a struggle match. They were the only times he would come near Hayner without it being suspicious. Somehow, Seifer had developed some kind of mixed feelings towards the other teen. For many years they had been rivals, always trying to be better than each other. Usually they couldn't stand the other's face either and Seifer was always picking on the younger blonde too. But sometime during the last school year Seifer had started looking at Hayner differently. He couldn't explain it. It was just plain stupidity he thought. How could he possibly like Hayner after all those years of hatred?

"Well anyway, I just remembered that Rikku and I have some stuff to take care of" Yuffie said to the boy. "So I guess we have to go. See you later Seifer!" she smiled. Seifer nodded and the two girls skipped away. Seifer waited until the two were out of sight, before he dug into his pocked and found the paper. He unfolded it and read it.

_Seifer_

_Meet me at Sunset Hill at sunset today…_

_Hayner_

Seifer blinked and read the note again. Since when were the two of them on a first name basis?

"_What a weird place to have a struggle mach" _Seifer thought to himself as he walked off, towards the sandlot.

-

Hayner sighed heavily. He sat on a bench in the mall, looking after eight bags from different stores. Why had he said yes to coming with Naminé and Selphie to the mall? _Why_?

He had given up on running from store to store about an hour ago, and the two girls had left him on the bench to do the last of their shopping, while he could watch their bags. The blonde let out a sigh when he spotted the two girls approaching him, another six bags in their hands.

"Hey Hayner!" Selphie smiled. "Have you missed us?" she asked sweetly. He just scowled at her. Just as the girls put their bags down Naminé's cell phone made a sound. She found it and flipped it open to read the new message. It was from Yuffie.

_Mission accomplished!__**  
**_**  
**Naminé smiled and found a piece of paper in her bag.

"By the way, Hayner" she said turning to the boy. "We bumped into Seifer while you were sitting here. He asked if we could give you this" the blonde girl smiled and handed Hayner the paper. He looked questioningly at her.

"It's probably a challenge…" Selphie said with a smile. Hayner nodded slowly and unfolded the paper to read it.

_Hayner_

_Meet me at Sunset Hill at sunset today…_

_Seifer_

Hayner stared at the note. What was Seifer up to this time? He sighed and put the paper in his pocket.

"What was it?" Naminé questioned. Hayner smiled at her.

"Just a challenge… I guess that guy never gets tired of getting his ass whopped by me" he said. At this the two girls burst out in giggles. Hayner rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, could you stop thinking perverted _all_ the time?!" he said. "But anyway, I have to go… good luck getting all these bags home!" Hayner chuckled and left the girls with their fourteen bags. Naminé looked at the bags and scratched the back of her head, just as the girls heard a familiar voice.

"Selphie! Naminé!" Tidus called and came towards them. He kissed Selphie quickly and gave Naminé a hug. "It's so good to see you again, Naminé! How was France?" he smiled.

"Nothing special" she laughed. Tidus smiled at her and turned to his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"Shopping, silly! What else can two girls do at a mall?" she said happily. He looked at their bags and nodded. A devious smirk spread across Selphie's face. "Tiiduuus?" she said in a sweet voice. Her boyfriend looked at her. She blinked with her big, green eyes and smiled cutely at him. "Could you help us carry these bags to Naminé's house, sweetie?"

"Oh, no! I'm not doing any heavy lifting! Those pretty green eyes of yours are not going to work this time" Tidus chuckled. Selphie put on a pout and blinked more rapidly. Naminé had problems not laughing. She could almost literally see Tidus melt in front of her eyes.

"Selphie! Don't do that!" Tidus whined. Selphie's big green eyes started to water up. Tidus sighed and picked up as many bags he could manage, which was nine, leaving Naminé and Selphie with a few to carry themselves. As Tidus started walking, Selphie turned to Naminé with a huge grin.

"Works every time" she whispered with a giggle as the two girls followed Tidus out of the mall.

-

Riku walked down the street Sora lived on. He was wearing tight midnight blue jeans and a black shirt with one button open at the top. It was almost eight pm and he was starting to wonder what Sora had in mind, even though he had a little suspicion. He walked up to Sora's house and rang the bell. The door was opened and the sight that met Riku left him breathless. In the doorway his boyfriend stood, wearing tight, low riding, black leather pants and a tight white shirt. The brunet's sapphire eyes were beautifully framed with a hint of make up, and the cinnamon brown spikes were more perfectly styled than ever.

"Hi Riku" Sora purred, kissing his boyfriend softly. "Come in" the brunet said with a smile. Riku kept staring at Sora. The boy blushed slightly and looked down. "Is it too much? I could change if-" Riku cut him off by pressing his index finger gently against the brunet's lips.

"You look perfect" he whispered to the younger and replaced his finger with his lips. After a short while, the brunet pulled away and took his boyfriend's hand. He led Riku into the livingroom. The table there was set for two, with candles and everything. Riku smiled.

"Did you do all this Sora?" he asked. The brunet nodded and led Riku over to the table and had him to sit down.

"I made dinner" Sora smiled shyly. Riku grinned at him.

"I didn't know you could cook, Sora" he said teasingly. Sora just waved his hand at the older.

"Of course you know I can cook Riku! I've always made great food" he smiled and went into the kitchen to get the food.

After the two boys had eaten, Riku leaned slightly back in his chair with a smile. "Okay I surrender, you can cook Sora!" he said. The brunet blushed and flashed his boyfriend a sweet smile. "So is there any dessert?" Riku asked. The blush on Sora's face deepened as he nodded.

"Yeah" the brunet's eyes met Riku's. "But I thought we could take it… in my room" he said in a low voice as he rose from his chair. The brunet took Riku's hand again and led him up the stairs. The two boys entered Sora's room, and Riku was breathless again. The room was dimmed in the shine of dozens of tea candles, and in the middle of the floor there was a large red blanket spread out, with pillows scattered decoratively around. A bowl of strawberries was placed by the blanket, along with a can of whipped cream. Riku looked at Sora with a seductive smile.

"Have I even told you how sexy you look tonight, Sora?" he whispered and pulled the brunet in for a kiss. Their lips moved slowly in union. Riku let one of his hands slip beneath the brunet's shirt, causing Sora to moan lowly. The older slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, feeling the familiar warmth of Sora's tongue meeting his. The brunet pulled away after a few seconds. He leaned in, close to Riku's ear.

"I want you inside me, Riku" he panted softly into the older's ear. Sora led his boyfriend over to the blanket and lay down, pulling Riku with him. The brunet got Riku on his back, and he slowly unbuttoned the older's shirt, before he pulled it off. Sora let his warm hands slide down Riku's perfectly toned chest and stomach, making his way down to the silver-haired boy's pants. The brunet loosened Riku's belt before he unbuttoned his own shirt and discarded it. Sora plucked up a strawberry from the bowl and took a small bite of it. Then he traced it down the older's chest in slow motions. When the brunet had left a pattern of strawberry juice down Riku's chest and stomach he ate the rest of the berry, and grabbed the can of whipped cream. He shook it gently a couple of times before he turned it up side down and poured whipped cream on his boyfriend's torso. When he had finished the cream, Sora smirked at Riku and started licking the cream off of the older's chest. He stopped at each nipple to take it in his mouth and suck and bite teasingly on it, making the older moan. Sora licked every trace of whipped cream off Riku before he started unzipping his boyfriend's pants. He slowly slid them off Riku, leaving the older in his boxers. The brunet smirked as he let his fingers run across Riku's clothed erection. Riku let out a pleasured sound.

"Sora, you tease" he panted. Sora slid the older's boxers off, leaving Riku naked. The brunet smiled and gently wrapped his warm fingers around his boyfriend's hard member. Riku moaned loudly, encouraging Sora to keep going. The younger boy slowly started pumping Riku's shaft before he bent down and wrapped his lips around it, taking Riku fully into his mouth. As the brunet slid his tongue around Riku's cock, the older slid his hands into Sora's cinnamon hair. Riku was breathing heavier with each suck. The brunet made a low purr, causing a small vibration to spread in his mouth and straight to Riku's cock. Riku moaned again.

"Sora…You have to stop now, or I'll come" he breathed out. Sora let Riku's erection slide out of his mouth and he brought himself to eyelevel with Riku.

"Did you like it?" he asked shyly. Riku's breath was still heavy. The older nodded.

"I said that I would repay you for last night" Sora whispered.

"Where did you learn how to do something like that, Sora? It was heavenly" Riku said. Sora let out a shy laugh.

"I have a gay older brother, remember? When I told him that I liked you, the first thing he told me how to do was give a great blowjob… So yeah, having a big brother has its upsides" he said and leaned in to kiss Riku softly. The silver-haired boy grabbed his boyfriend's shoulder gently and pushed the brunet down on his back. He trailed his hand down Sora's exposed abdomen and rested it on the top of the low riding leather pants.

"You sure you want to do this, Sora?" he asked caringly. Sora smiled sweetly as a blush rose on his face.

"Of course I want to, Riku! They say that you do it when you feel ready, and I don't think I can get any more ready for this than I am already" he said. Riku nodded and unbuttoned the brunet's pants. He slid them off, as well as Sora's boxers, revealing Sora's own erection. Riku smiled and led three fingers to his mouth, covering them with saliva. The older spread Sora's legs slightly and placed a finger at the boy's entrance. Sora nodded at him, and Riku slipped his finger inside him. The brunet whimpered at the new sensation. Riku gave him a moment to get used to the feeling, before he removed his finger and returned with two. He scissored them and worked them inside the brunet for a little while, before he added the third finger as well. The older worked his fingers inside Sora until he found what he was looking for. The brunet let out a moan as Riku's fingers hit his spot. When Sora had adjusted as best as he could, Riku removed his fingers and bent down to kiss his boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" he asked the brunet tenderly. Sora nodded with a shy smile.

"It's fine. I want you, Riku" he whispered. Riku pulled back and spread the younger's legs apart a bit more, before he placed one of Sora's legs on his shoulder. The older lay his hand in Sora's and they entwined their fingers, as Riku placed his hard member at the brunet's entrance. Slowly, he pushed into the younger's tight cavern. Sora let out a small cry caused by the mixture of pleasure and pain. Riku stopped and waited for his boyfriend to adjust. He let his hand stroke the younger's chin soothingly.

"Just relax, Sora" he whispered. "It's going to get better real soon" he assured the boy. A tear descended from the brunet's eyes. Riku wiped it away. After a little while Sora nodded for Riku to continue and grinded his hips towards the older's. Riku started moving his hips slowly, pulling himself almost all the way out of the brunet before thrusting in again. Sora let out a loud approving moan as Riku hit the little bundle of nerves again.

"Nnngh! Faster, Riku" Sora moaned, and Riku increased his speed a bit. The brunet dug his fingers into the blanket as Riku continued to his spot every time he pushed inside. Riku let his hand slide in between their hot sweaty bodies and wrapped his fingers around Sora's erection, causing the brunet to moan even louder. Riku pumped the brunet's shaft in union with his thrusts.

"Ri-aah!" Sora let out another cry of pleasure. "Riku, I… I can't… hold it much longer" Sora panted. Riku pushed harder and faster into him now, feeling he was getting closer every second himself. The brunet tensed and arched his back.

"Oh god, Riku! Ngaaah!" Sora yelled as every muscle in his body tensed and he spilled his seed in his boyfriend's hand. Riku moaned the brunet's name loudly as his own orgasm rode through his body and he came inside Sora's tight cavern. Riku pulled himself out of Sora, and lay down on top of the sweat, panting boy. They lay still in the afterglow for a little while, trying to catch their lost breaths. Riku looked up into his boyfriend's sapphire eyes and smiled. He leaned in and kissed the boy gently.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do than be with you" he whispered softly and kissed the boy again.

-

Hayner watched the sun as it slowly sank towards the horizon, making the sky orange and the clouds purple. Sunset Hill had the most beautiful view of the sunset. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Seifer approaching him. The taller blonde came up beside him, his sky blue eyes on the setting sun. Hayner leaned against the wall that was a small model of the clock tower in town, and looked at Seifer with a raised brow. Seifer turned to him.

"So Sasaki, why did you ask me to meet you here?" he asked the younger blonde. Hayner looked confused.

"What are you talking about? You were the one who sent me a note telling me to meet you here, remember? You gave it to my friends at the mall today" he said, getting slightly annoyed. Seifer snorted and shook his head.

"Eh, no! I haven't even been to the mall to day. You sent two of your little overly cheerful friends with cupcakes to give me the note asking me to meet _you_ here" he said. Then Hayner understood what was going on. He smacked his forehead.

"Stupid girls" he muttered. Seifer looked at him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"My friends! They probably had this all planned out after what I said in that stupid round of truth or dare yesterday! Dammit" Hayner said.

"Oh, what did you say?" Seifer asked, suddenly curious. Hayner blushed and shook his head.

"Uhm, none of your business Almasy!" he said. Seifer nodded and let out a sigh. His eyes fell upon the blush the smaller blonde had on his face, before his gaze met Hayner's deep brown eyes. They both quickly looked away.

"Well, now that we are here there's something I'd like to talk to you about" Seifer started in a low voice. Hayner looked at him questioning. "Well… Hayner…" he said, using the blonde's first name. "Could we like… not hate each other? I don't mean like in public, they can all still think we are rivals, but just private… It's just… I dunno" he sighed. Hayner snorted.

"What's gotten into you? You can't stand me, remember?" Hayner snapped and started to take his leave. Without a second thought, Seifer grabbed him and pushed him back against the wall. "What the fuck?" Hayner yelled, but Seifer silenced him by pressing his lips roughly against the other boy's. The younger blonde tried to pull away at first, but soon he started to give in and kissed the older back. Seifer pulled away, leaving Hayner craving for more.

"See what you're doing to me, Sasaki!" he breathed out and pressed his lips hard against the younger's again. The kiss lasted a bit longer this time, and the two blondes pulled apart due to lack of air.

"I have no idea why, but lately my hatred for you has turned into something else! Even though I try to convince myself over and over that I hate you, I still have these feelings for you buried deep inside me! And just hearing your name triggers them to show themselves… I hate you Hayner Sasaki, but yet I can't help that I love you even more" Seifer said and hit the wall next to Hayner's head before he kissed the smaller blonde roughly again. Then he pulled away and walked away quickly. It took Hayner a couple of seconds to realize what had just happened. He stood there, leaning against the wall and staring after the older, a small smile creeping upon his lips, as the sun sank below the horizon.

-

_AN: Then I'm finished with another chapter! Wow… This was the longest chapter I've written so far! Who's proud of me? Hehe! I got Hayner's last name from his Japanese voice-actor btw ;) So, I hope Sora and Riku are happy! They got to have some fun! Poor Cloud and Leon though… They never get to finish :P And it seems that Seifer and Hayner are going to have a weird relationship! I think I'll put some Zemyx in the next chapter, and I will introduce even more characters and maybe pairings. Anyway, I don't have to much to say, so I won't fill space with much more nothingness today :p Have any ideas, just bring them on… Or just come with requests of what you would like to see happen in this story… Something… I like dots…  
A huge thanks to all the people who read this! I love all of you!! Reviews make me happy!_

_Andi's __little spot with a chair, in which she can sit on and say short things:  
(She'll write when she gets time, that busy little devil)_

_A strawberry, an evil cupcake and a tea candle for reviewers_


End file.
